Algo inesperado (Remake)
by Sagitario de Media Noche
Summary: Naruto es exiliado de la aldea tras la batalla con sasuke, 6 años pasan desde su exilio, la vida del rubio ah cambiado, el destino es caprichoso no sabes que se cruzara en tu camino, aveces no puedes escapar de lo que es para ti. Guerra, Romance, Secretos, Naruto x Ino Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertence, CAPITULO 6 ACTUALIZADO
1. Traición y destierro

Que hay lectores, anteriormente tenía el seudónimo de "Setsuna Katharon", estaré re subiendo este fic, que a varios les gusto, pero ahora corregiré muchas de mis faltas de ortografía y mejorare un poco mi escritura, ya que cuando lo escribí tenía 14 años y no le tomaba importancia estos aspectos.

Espero que les guste este fic a mis anteriores lectores (Si aún se pasean por aquí) y a los nuevos lectores, disfrútenlo.

Les dejare aquí el primer y segundo capítulo seguidos.

 **CAP.1 Traición y destierro**

La historia comienza despues de la batalla de naruto contra sasuke en el valle del fin, naruto logro derrotar a sasuke y devolverlo a la aldea, ambos estaban en un estado de alto riesgo, asi que en cuanto llegaron a konoha fueron internados en el hospital.

 **"** _ **UNA SEMANA DESPUES"**_

Naruto se encontraba recostado en la cama de la habitación que le habían asignado, gracias al poder del Kyubi había logrado recuperarse más rápido que sasuke.

Por fin había despertado después de una semana inconsciente - que eh.. . donde estoy - pregunto naruto sentándose en la cama al no reconocer el lugar.

Tranquilo naruto estas en el hospital - dijo una voz, a lo que naruto volteo para ver el origen de esta.

Oh ero-sennin eres tu - respondió naruto volviendo a recostarse.

Hey, ya te he dicho que no me digas asi - dijo jiraiya mientras se le marcaba una vena en la frente - ah bueno no importa, ¿cómo te sientes? - preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

Me siento bien no puedo moverme totalmente pero me recuperare - respondió naruto, con un poco de pesadez.

Me alegro, recuerda que debemos continuar con tu entrenamiento, no puedes dejar que unas cuantas heridas te alejen de tu sueño - le dijo jiraiya con un deje de optimismo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Espere ero-sennin - intervino naruto antes de que saliera.

Sí que sucede - contesto jiraiya.

Donde se encuentra el sasuke-teme - pregunto naruto.

El está en la otra habitación - respondio jiraiya saliendo del cuarto, tras esto naruto se levanto para ir a ver el estado de su amigo, aunque le costara un poco el caminar quería ver que sasuke estuviera bien después de la batalla.

Al entrar en la habitación del teme ( _como le dice naruto_ ) logro ver que seguía en estado de inconsciencia, y que sakura se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama.

Hola Sakura-chan - saludo naruto, a lo que Sakura se levantó de su silla para abrazar a naruto y soltar algunas mientras decía - gracias naruto, gracias por traer a sasuke-kun devuelta a konoha - este acto tomo a naruto desprevenido, y le provoco unos cuantos dolores ya que sus heridas aun no estaban sanadas al 100% y sakura lo había estrujado con fuerza, por lo que se limitó a solo responder - ohh de nada Sakura-chan - para inmediatamente preguntar - dime cuál es su estado -.

El estará bien, tsunade-sama dijo que se recuperara aproximadamente en una o dos semanas, gracias al sello maldito…. - menciono Sakura con un poco de odio al mencionar el sello, ya que por dentro le tenía un profundo rencor a orochimaru por hacer que sasuke se fuera de la aldea.

 **"** _ **3 SEMANAS DESPUES"**_

Naruto y sasuke ya estaban totalmente recuperados, las cosas en konoha iban bien, nada fuera de lo normal como si sasuke nunca se hubiera ido de la aldea.

Naruto se encontraba recostado sobre la cabeza del yodaime hokage, había llegado a ese lugar ya que Sakura lo saco volando de un golpe al pedirle una cita, este simplemente estaba pensando en el por qué Sakura no lo aceptaba si cumplio su promesa.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz - que ases aquí dobe - pregunto sasuke.

Solo estaba viendo el cielo teme, tu que ases aquí - pregunto naruto.

Kakashi-sensei me envio a buscarte dijo que debia vernos en las afueras de konoha inmediatamente - dijo sasuke mirando hacia el vacío.

Tras esto ambos se dirigieron al lugar - Hey teme, estas seguro de que era en este lugar - pregunto naruto volteando a ver a sasuke, ya que no había señales de nadie más, y el sitio al que se habían dirigido estaba un poco alejado de la aldea.

De repente naruto sintió un escalofrió ya que sasuke había activado el sello maldito en nivel 2 - que rayos estas asiendo sasuke - pregunto naruto alterado al ver que sasuke lo intento atacar sin razón, - solo terminare lo que empecé - respondió sasuke con una mirada de psicópata, al momento que formaba un chidori para atacar a naruto.

 **Kage bushin no jutsu** \- naruto creo 8 clones, 5 de ellos se lanzaron en combate de taijutsu con sasuke mientras los otros 3 lanzaban kunais, pero sasuke rápidamente se deshizo de los 5 que lucharon con taijutsu y al instante ataco a los que lanzaban kunais, - tu patético kage bushin, no te funcionara contra mi - dijo sasuke en tono burlon - toma esto! – exclamo naruto dándole un golpe en la cara, luego del golpe sasuke le dio una patada pero naruto la detuvo y le dio un golpe en el estómago, sasuke rápidamente respondió sujetando el brazo del rubio para azotarlo contra un árbol - esta vez las cosas cambiaran - dijo sasuke.

Ambos lucharon durante casi una hora, al final naruto había liberado el poder del kyubi con 1 cola, y sasuke tenía al máximo su sello maldito, ambos estaban muy cansados y casi todo a su alrededor estaba destruido, extrañamente pese a los destrozos y ruidos nadie había interrumpido la pelea, cosa que por el calor de la batalla naruto había pasado por alto.

Era el momento del ataque final naruto formo un rasengan y se dirigio a atacar a sasuke pero este desactivo su sello maldito y al momento un grupo de 10 anbus apareció enfrente de naruto conteniendo el ataque, debido a su potencia este termino por matar a 3 de los shinobis.

Ante esto sasuke comenzó a reirse - jaja todo salió perfecto - dijo sasuke mientras dejaba que uno de los anbus restantes lo atacara con gran potencia cayendo inconsciente, ante tal acto naruto quedo bastante confundido, al instante los anbus tomaron a sasuke y los cuerpos de los anbus caídos para regresar a konoha dejando a naruto mas que confundido.

 **"** _ **KONOHA"**_

Al grupo de anbus no les tomo mucho llegar a konoha , una ves hay se dirigieron a la torre de la hokage donde solo se encontraban los miembros del consejo, cuando entraron, uno de los anbus hablo - hiashi-sama tal como lo ordeno aquí estan las "pruebas" de que el demonio no puede controlarse - dijo este anbu haciendo énfasis en " _PRUEBAS"_ ,entonces los miembros del consejo sonrieron a excepción de Inoichi, Shikoku, Choza y Tsume quienes estaban sorprendidos al ver a sasuke en un estado muy grav anbus muertos, supuestamente por culpa de Naruto

Bien entonces notifiquen a las familias de los anbus y lleven a sasuke al hospital - dijo hiashi con una sonrisa en su rostro

Hai \- y los anbus partieron del lugar con los cuerpos

Creo que deberíamos hacer una votación para exiliar al chico kyubi de konoha, es muy peligroso para tenerlo en la aldea - dijo danzou, entonces el consejo votó y decidieron exiliar a naruto, a los pocos minutos hiashi se encargó de que por todo konoha corriera la noticia de que naruto había atacado al último miembro del clan uchiha.

 **"** _ **MIENTRAS ESTO OCURRIA"**_

Naruto ya había regresado a la aldea decidió ir a buscar a Sakura ya que se encontraba confundido, asi que rastreo su chakra notando que se encontraba en el hospital, tras esto se dirigio a aquel lugar, al entrar a la habitación donde la habia localizado, visualizo la misma escena que había observado en la mañana solo que con unas cuantas diferencias, esta ves Sakura estaba llorando y sasuke heridas bastante notorias.

Sakura-chan \- dijo naruto para llamar la atención,

LARGATE DE AQUÍ MONSTRUO MISERABLE - le grito Sakura muy furiosa y con muchas lagrimas en los ojos - como es posible que la hayas echo esto a sasuke-kun -

Sakura-chan yo… - naruto no pudo terminar ya que Sakura empezó a gritarle - CÁLLATE!, tu solo lo hiciste por que no acepte salir contigo, no quiero volver a verte maldito baka - grito sakura dándole una cachetada, en ese momento naruto supo que las cosas andaban mal y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas al salir del lugar

Tomo rumbo al campo de entrenamiento pensando que hay podría tener unos momentos a solas para pensar como aclarar las cosas pero en el trascurso del camino un grupo de jounins lo sujeto y lo llevo ante el consejo

Que rayos esta pasando por que me trajeron aquí - pregunto naruto muy disgustado

Callate niño demonio - dijo danzou

Por haber matado a 3 anbu e intento de homicidio de Uchiha Sasuke quedas exiliado de konoha - hablo hiashi

Que.. pero fue el, quien me ataco sin razon - dijo naruto furioso

Tenemos varios testigos de lo acontecido - hablo Homura señalando a un grupo de anbus los cuales eran los mismos que lo enfrentaron en las afueras de konoha

Tienes 24 horas para Salir de konoha o nuestros ninjas te eliminaran - continuo homura, naruto estaba devastado por dentro no podía creer todo lo ocurrido.

Confusión, Ira, Impotencia, había sentimientos atrapados en el, decidió salir cuanto antes de la aldea sin despedirse, fue a su departamento y solo se llevo un poco de ropa, al terminar de empacar salió deprisa en dirección a la entrada de konoha, donde hecho su ultimo vistazo y aun con unas cuantas lagrimas salió de la aldea.

Una vez del otro lado de la puerta, uno de los anbus vigilantes le escupió en la cara, naruto simplemente se limpió, y pronuncio sus últimas palabras - perdóname sakura-chan -

 _ **AL DIA SIGUIENTE:**_

Toda konoha estaba enterada del exilio de naruto,y casi todos sus pobladores estaban felices por la noticia, pero hubo quienes no estaban del mismo modo, los 8 novatos (o mejor dicho los 6, exceptuando a Sakura y sasuke ),el equipo de gai y sus respectivos senseis se encontraban desconcertados por la noticia,

Tsunade estaba mas que furiosa con el consejo, unas horas mas tarde después de que tsunade termino de gritarle al consejo, ordeno que todos los amigos de naruto se reunieran con ella en su oficina,

 **"** _ **OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE"**_

Muy bien ,todos ya se han de haber enterado de lo que le ocurrió a naruto,el consejo solo dijo que su exilio era la mejor decisión para la aldea, y no quisieron darme una razón oficial -

Tengo algo que pedirles…. no puedo pedirles que vayan en búsqueda de naruto ahora mismo, el consejo estara vigilándolos, no quiero que arriesgen sus vidas, si en algún momento llegan a ver a naruto, en misiones o viajes, hagan todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta aquí yo veré como reintegrarlo a la aldea ¿entendido?- dijo tsunade con la cabeza un poco baja y un tono que reflejaba la tristesa que inundaba su corazón

Si \- respondieron todos, la noticia era abrumadora, solo les quedaba rezar por que su amigo estuviera bien y pudieran verlo nuevamente

 **CONTINUARA…**

Buenos chicos espero que les haya gustado, anteriormente este fic llevaba 27 capítulos, y masomenos llevaba la mitad de la historia, asi que estimo serán unos 50 capítulos

Espero sus comentarios

Saludos


	2. Las dudas del Rayo

**Kamen Rider Predator** : Realmente si me acuerdo de ti, es un gusto y una gran alegría que vuelvas a leer este fic, de verdad es un gusto tener la presencia de uno de mis viejos lectores, sin embargo te equivocas amigo, no es una nueva versión, lo único que estoy cambiando son las fallas argumentales, las faltas de ortografía (excesivas que tenía cuando escribí este fic a los 14 años), pero la trama es la misma, y de verdad espero te siga agradando

 **Mrcocomanx** : Aun no estoy seguro de continuar mis otros fics, sinceramente este fic y el de "El antihéroe" (Del cual tengo una versión Naruino, en Foros DZ) son los únicos que siento que valen la pena de mi repertorio, asi que probablemente también remasterice ese en un futuro.

 **CAP.2 Las dudas del Rayo**

 **"** _ **ANTERIORMENTE"**_

Tengo algo que pedirles…. no puedo pedirles que vayan en búsqueda de naruto ahora mismo, el consejo estara vigilándolos, no quiero que arriesgen sus vidas, si en algún momento llegan a ver a naruto, en misiones o viajes, hagan todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta aquí yo veré como reintegrarlo a la aldea ¿entendido?- dijo tsunade con la cabeza un poco baja y un tono que reflejaba la tristesa que inundaba su corazón

Si \- respondieron todos, la noticia era abrumadora, solo les quedaba rezar por que su amigo estuviera bien y pudieran verlo nuevamente

 **"** _ **LA ACTUALIDAD"**_

Han pasado 6 años desde el destierro de naruto, konoha ha sido más tranquila desde que se fue, todos sus amigos lo han echado de menos pero a pesar del tiempo no han vuelto a saber de él.

Todos los antiguos novatos ahora poseían el grado Chunnin a excepción de Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Neji y Shino, quienes habían pasado la evaluación para convertirse en jounnin.

Hinata había muerto hace 1 año en la batalla de la aldea oculta entre la hoja contra Orochimaru, en la cual también Anko había perecido.

Sai se unio al equipo 7, mientras que kakashi regreso a las fuerzas anbu, dejando a sasuke a cargo del equipo 7.

 **"** _ **KONOHA"**_

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina, la economía de konoha iba en descenso así que decidió proponerle una alianza al país del rayo, pero para eso debía enviar a un equipo de ninjas a dicho país para proponer la alianza, así que decidió llamar al equipo 7 y al equipo 10.

Que sucede tsunade-sama - pregunto ino mientras todos los llamados entraban a la oficina

Necesito que ustedes 6 vayan al país del rayo - contesto la quinta

Que problemático, ¿para qué? - pregunto shikamaru colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza

Quiero que le entreguen este pergamino al raikage - dijo tsunade

Que es lo que contiene - pregunto sasuke con interés

Es un tratado de alianza - respondió nuevamente la sannin - como saben nuestra economía esta muy baja, asi que le envió esta alianza al raikage para que nos ayude, parten en 1 hora vayan por todo lo que necesiten - termino de decir tsunade, y los 6 ninjas se dirigieron a sus hogares para empacar lo necesario, al cabo de una hora ya estaban en la entrada principal de konoha, donde después de unos segundos partieron, durante todo el recorrido tanto ino como Sakura se la pasaron insinuándosele a sasuke, hasta el punto en el que este se arto.

Al cabo de 3 días lograron llegar al país del rayo.

 **"** _ **EN KUMOGAKURE NO SATO"**_

Los shinobis de la hoja fueron recibidos por los ninjas de kumo, quienes tras preguntar el motivo de la visita a la aldea, condujeron a shikamaru y los demás a la torre del raikage donde tras una charla de beneficios sobre la alianza, el raikage opto por pensar sobre la propuesta y darles una respuesta al dia siguiente, por lo mientras ellos se hospedarían en la aldea.

Saliendo del lugar decidieron darle un vistazo a la aldea, todos decidieron ir a buscar un restaurant para comer algo, mientras buscaban ino y sai iban hablando sobre que primero pasaría un Apocalipsis antes de que sasuke le aceptara una cita a Sakura, ella harta de los comentarios dijo - asi ino-cerda pues antes de que algun chico te aceptara primero tendrias una cita con ….- Pero no continuo ya que no sabia que decir, hasta que alguien dijo un nombre - naruto \- menciono chouji mientras se quedaba estatico y su bolsa de papas caia al suelo, entonces sus amigos se quedaron quietos y serios un momento hasta que shikamaru decidió hablar - chouji eso no es divertido, no hagas ese tipo de bromas - hablo seriamente, pese al tiempo para nadie era agradable pensar en que pudo haber sido del rubio, si estaría bien o si en el peor de los casos, había perdido la vida - no fue una broma, miren hay…. - dijo chouji señalando a un grupo de 3 personas que salia de una tienda de kunais, donde lograron ver que uno de ellos era naruto lo que dejo shockeados a los 6 ninjas de konoha,

Los años no pasaban en vano, la apariencia de naruto había cambiado a lo que ellos conocían, su rostro mostraba una madurez que jamás creyeron encontrar en el, su vestimenta de igual manera era distinta, su típico traje naranja había sido remplazado por una chaqueta de cuero negra y el símbolo del sello del kyubi en la espalda en color blanco, debajo una playera ajustada naranja y un pantalón negro con franjas naranjas.

En su brazo derecho de la chamarra estaba fundida la banda de konoha con una línea en el símbolo y en su frente llevaba la banda de la aldea oculta entre las nubes.

Naruto se encontraba acompañado de un chico y una chica de aparentemente la misma edad, el chico tenía el cabello corto y de color negro, ojos amarillos, una camisa sin mangas de color roja con un chaleco negro, un pantalón rojo y la banda de la aldea oculta entre las nubes colgada en su cuello

La chica tenía el cabello hasta los hombros de color negro con tonalidades rosas, ojos violeta, llevaba puesta una blusa rosa, y un short negro, ella tenía la banda de la aldea oculta entre las nubes en su frente.

Al parecer naruto no había notado la presencia de los de konoha, así que él y sus dos acompañantes siguieron su camino, los tres se veían muy animados y felices hasta que naruto se sintió observado y al buscar el origen de la mirada, observo a los chicos de konoha a lo que cambio su expresión de felicidad a una de carácter serio.

Dobe que estás haciendo aquí - pregunto sasuke quien fue el primero en reaccionar, dando un paso hacia delante en señal de desafío

Es lo que debería preguntarle a ustedes, sasuke- **demera** \- respondió naruto en un tono frio

Donde te has estado metiendo estos años **baka** \- dijo Sakura enojada por el insulto de naruto hacia sasuke

Vaya haruno… tanto tiempo sin vernos y lo unico que haces es insultarme - respondió naruto, con un claro tono de desprecio, mientras analizaba a sakura de pies a cabeza

Pues claro, ya que nunca te perdonare lo que le hiciste a sasuke-kun -

Bueno lo que menos me importa es lo que tu digas, no me han contesta, QUE… ESTAN… HACIENDO AQUÍ? - volvio a preguntar naruto, esta vez con un tono de pocos amigos

Como que no te importa lo que yo diga - grito Sakura a punto de perder los estribos

Si como lo oíste, y que no te han dicho que primero pasaría un Apocalipsis antes de que salgas con el uchiha - dijo naruto en tono burlón lo que provoco algunas risas de ino y sai.

El ambiente a cada segundo se volvía más tenso, y Sakura harta por el comentario de naruto se lanzó hacia el para golpearlo….. 2 segundos fueron suficientes para que se levantara una nube de polvo, y se escuchara un gran azote, al disiparse la cortina de polvo, podían observar a sakura contra el suelo sujetada por la chica que acompañaba a naruto

Antes de tocar a naruto-sama deberán pasar por nosotros - dijo la chica mientras le dirigía una mirada retadora a Sasuke.

Eso es todo no habrá problema - menciono sasuke en tono de superioridad

Nadie supo en que momento, sus movimientos fueron tan sigilosos que en un parpadeo, el chico se encontraba parado a un lado de sasuke mientras extendia su mano y colocaba una kunai en el cuello de este - Sera mejor que des media vuelta y se vayan -menciono este con un aire de tranquilidad pero un tono de voz sumamente rudo

Shikamaru fue el primero en intentar cortar la tensión - tranquilo sasuke no queremos problemas en este pais -

Mira naruto nosotros estamos aquí de misión, ¿que es lo que tu estás haciendo aquí? - dijo ino tratando de que naruto calmara a sus amigos

Eso no les interesa - menciono el rubio dándole una señal a la chica de que soltara a sakura, el chico bajo su kunai y comenzó a caminar con las manos en las bolsas de vuelta a donde estaba parado naruto como si no hubiese ocurrido nada

De pronto un anbu apareció - naruto-sama el raikage solicita su presencia de inmediato - y al instante el anbu desapareció en una nube de humo

Bien me tengo que ir, Yunei, Teiko, luego los alcanzo - menciono naruto antes de desaparecer del lugar

Ambos asintieron y al igual que naruto desaparecieron del lugar, los de konoha estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de su ex amigo.

Naruto-sama? -

Que querrá el Raikage con naruto?-

Todos a excepción de Sai estaban sumamente confundidos, pero tomaron las cosas con calma y se continuaron con lo que tenían que hacer.

 **"** _ **TORRE DEL RAIKAGE"**_

Raikage-sama ¿para que me llamo? - pregunto naruto entrando a la oficina

Naruto que bueno que estas aquí, bien no se sabrás pero unos Ninja de konoha han venido a nuestra aldea - dijo el raikage

Si lo se, tuve la desdicha de topármelos en la calle - dijo naruto desviando la mirada

Ellos vinieron a proponerle una alianza a nuestra aldea, les dije que no pero uno de ellos me puso las cosas de forma que me hizo dudar, y le dije que lo pensaría - dijo el raikage viendo a naruto

No quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? - pregunto naruto tomando asiento en un sillón

Tiene todo que ver contigo, por lo que ellos te hicieron, tu eres mi mejor ninja y es importante tu opinión en esta decisión - dijo el raikage poniéndose de pie

Yo a usted lo considero alguien preciado para mí y lo respeto, luego de que me exiliaran usted me recibió en su aldea, me ha ayudado a seguir mi camino ninja, pero esta es su decisión no se preocupe por mí, eso quedo en el pasado, usted debe pensar en lo mejor para la aldea, yo lo apoyare Raikage-sama - respondió el joven ojiazul con una sonrisa sincera, vaya que naruto había cambiado, tomaba las cosas de una manera más madura, pero no había perdido esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Gracias naruto puedes retirarte - dijo el raikage y al instante obedeció

Luego de salir de la oficina del raikage naruto iba saltando por un bosque en dirección a donde se re-encontraría con sus compañeros, pero en el camino escucho 2 voces las cuales reconoció en un instante eran ino y sasuke, naruto intrigado por lo que ocurría decidió ir a ver que sucedía.

Ino estaba siguiendo a sasuke y no paraba de decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo felices que podrían ser juntos, el portador del sharingan solo se alejaba de la rubia hasta que esta lo agarro y lo tiro en el pasto, donde intento besarlo.

Vaya que esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sasuke furioso se quitó a ino de encima con un golpe, ella cayo unos centímetros al lado y sasuke al instante se paró - YA BASTA QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE NO ME INTERESAS, NI SIQUIERA ME AGRADAS, DEJAME EMPAS! - dijo sasuke casi gritandolo, ino sentía que su corazón explotaba ya que su "chico amado" la había golpeado y le había dicho unas palabras muy duras, - pe..ppero sa..sasuke-kun por ..favor ..y..yo - decía ino entre lágrimas, pero no acabo ya que sasuke la interrumpió - callate \- dijo sasuke en tono de furia y lanzando su puño para darle otro golpe, pero este fue detenido por naruto quien había visto toda la escena.

Es el colmo contigo maldito imbecil, como es posible que seas capas de hacer algo así - dijo naruto con una rabia notoria en su voz, el miro a ino quien estaba llorando, para luego lanzar a sasuke contra un árbol - **Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento Rayo, Asesino Eléctrico)** Naruto lanzo rayos de sus manos directo a sasuke los cuales lo aturdieron y dejaron inconsciente.

Te encuentras bien? - pregunto naruto dando una de sus características sonrisas, mientras se dirigía a ino - si creo q.. que estoy bien - dijo ino bajando la mirada - tranquila \- dijo naruto colocándose de cuclillas, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ino la cual se había hinchado un poco por el golpe de sasuke - mmm creo que se como arreglar esto - dijo naruto sacando un frasco de su bolsa, con el cual roció un poco la mejilla de ino, la cual se desinflamo muy rápido - gracias naruto… -

No te preocupes, creo que deberías irte de aquí antes de que despierte - dijo naruto ayudando a ino a levantarse

Si creo que tienes razón -

Bien adiós - dijo naruto dando media vuelta -¿Por qué estás en esta aldea? - el rubio escucho la pregunta de la kunoichi, pero simplemente soltó una pequeña risa y siguió caminando

¿Por que me ayudaste? - pregunto ino de nueva cuenta,

No podía tolerar que el baka de sasuke te hiciera eso, y solo quedarme observando -

De verdad te lo agradezco, pero me mata la curiosidad ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto ino

Bueno si te interesa averiguarlo, ven vamos a otro lugar - dijo naruto indicándole el camino

Que es este lugar - pregunto ino, al ver que naruto se detenía en una especie de villa fantasma, ya que solo podían observar casas abandonadas, y espacios desérticos.

Es un campo de entrenamiento vengo aquí cuando tengo que estar solo - respondió naruto sentándose en el techo de una de la viviendas

Que es lo que quieres saber - menciono naruto dándole señales a ino de que subiera a donde el estaba

Bueno me gustaría saber el por qué estas en esta villa, cual fue la razón por la que fuiste exiliado - pregunto ino

 **CONTINUARA…..**

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y me sigan dejando reviews con sus opiniones, eso me inspira a continuar con esto

Saludos

 **Demera -** groseria japonesa que significa (bastardo)


	3. Prefacio

**CAP.3 Prefacio**

 **"** _ **ANTERIORMENTE"**_

Que es este lugar - pregunto ino, al ver que naruto se detenía en una especie de villa fantasma, ya que solo podían observar casas abandonadas, y espacios desérticos.

Es un campo de entrenamiento vengo aquí cuando tengo que estar solo - respondió naruto sentándose en el techo de una de la viviendas

Que es lo que quieres saber - menciono naruto dándole señales a ino de que subiera a donde él estaba

Bueno me gustaría saber el por qué estás en esta villa, cual fue la razón por la que fuiste exiliado - pregunto ino

 **"** _ **AHORA"**_

Naruto le contó a ino la batalla que sostuvo con sasuke en el valle del fin, asi como lo ocurrido en su regreso a konoha, - mi sueño solía ser convertirme en Hokage, es increíble como el mundo te puede dar un empujón para ver la realidad -

¿A qué te refieres? -

Naruto dio una leve sonrisa y solo dijo - olvídalo... -

¿Cómo terminaste en Kumo? - Pregunto ino abrasando sus piernas, mientras miraba al cielo y pensaba en las palabras de naruto

Bueno veras …. -

 _ **"FLASHBACK"**_

Naruto iba saltando por las ramas de los arboles ya había pasado cerca de una semana desde su exilio y el aun no tenía una idea de que haría con su vida en adelante, no sabía si quiera como seguiría subsistiendo, hasta ahora había tenido la fortuna de encontrar un cargamento de comida abandonado, o al menos eso creía, ya que después se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a unos chicos que estaban acampando en la zona por la que él se encontraba, por lo que al haber consumido el alimento y no tener forma de pagarlo, decidió simplemente ignorar tal hecho, su cabeza no estaba en condiciones de pensar cómo arreglarlo, lo que menos necesitaba eran más problemas.

Al principio pensó que podría ir al país de las olas, pero como durante esa semana varios ninjas de konoha habían sido enviados para matarlo, decidió ahorrarle problemas a tazuna y su familia, luego pensó en ir a suna pero al estar cerca de konoha lo hallarían fácilmente, no sabía hacia dónde ir.

De pronto mientras iba saltando escucho una conversación cerca.

Que hacemos con ellos jefe - dijo la voz de un hombre

Mátenlos, si los dejamos vivos nos ira mal, quizás así dejen de mandar ninjas para atacarnos - dijo la voz de otro hombre esta vez más gruesa.

En ese instante naruto sabía que se trataba de algo malo, así que rápidamente fue a donde se originaron las voces, al llegar vio a un chico y una chica amordazados a causa de un grupo de ninjas mafiosos los cuales estaban preparados para atacar.

Naruto rápidamente formo 5 clones con los cuales se lanzó al ataque, los clones pudieron repeler fácilmente a los ninjas enemigos, a excepción de uno, quien parecía ser el jefe del grupo.

Vaya eres muy bueno, acabaste con todos mis ninjas rápidamente, y por lo que veo sin mucho esfuerzo, que te parecería trabajar para mí - comento el ninja mafioso a naruto, mientras este último esquivaba un golpe por muy poco

Eso no lo creo - respondió el rubio con un claro tono de enojo, por la propuesta que le habían hecho hace unos momentos.

Bien como quieras, **¡Ôkki Kôsen !** \- dijo el Ninja mafioso lanzándole a naruto un gran rayo que salía de su boca, el cual le dio directamente en el estómago - mocoso idiota - se rio el ninja, pero su sonrisa cambio rápidamente a una expresión de sorpresa al ver que el naruto que había atacado se desvanecía en una nube de humo, dando a entender que en realidad era un clon.

Hey…. Toma esto! **Rasengan!** \- el verdadero naruto había estado preparando su mejor ataque sin que su enemigo se percatara de esto, naruto incrustó su rasengan en la espalda del ninja mafioso derrotándolo en pocos segundos, al estar libre de amenazas se dirigió a desatar a los chicos.

Muchas gracias por ayudarnos - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa muy cálida

No hay de que - respondió naruto devolviendo la sonrisa, mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

Mi nombre es Teiko Senshi y ella es Yunei Erde - dijo el chico extendiendo su mano, a lo cual naruto sonrió nuevamente - Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto -

Por qué los estaban atacando esos ninjas - pregunto naruto

Somos de la aldea oculta entre las nubes, y el raikage nos mandó de misión, necesitaba que espiáramos a ese grupo, pero nos descubrieron - dijo Teiko

Que suerte que estuvieras por aquí - menciono Yunei, abrazando a su compañero

Espero que no te hayamos retrasado, a donde te dirigías - pregunto Teiko intrigado

Bueno no lo se jeje estoy en busca de un lugar donde poder vivir - dijo naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Acaso no perteneces a alguna aldea - pregunto Yunei, mientras analizaba a naruto de pies a cabeza buscando señal de alguna banda, pero no encontró ninguna ya que este

Soy exiliado de Konoha - respondió naruto con mirada baja, Teiko rápidamente entro en alerta pero Yunei le indico que se calmara ya que naruto le daba confianza por alguna razón - ¿que te sucedió? - pegunto Yunei, a lo que naruto les relato la historia de su tragedia.

Que te parece si bienes con nosotros al país del rayo, seguro que al raikage le agradara la idea, después de todo nos salvaste la vida - dijo Yunei muy animada

 **"** _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK"**_

Luego de eso me trajeron aquí y tenían razón al raikage le agrado tenerme en la aldea, dijo que mi mirada le recordaba a cierto ninja que fue alumno del 3er Raikage -

¿Por qué me ayudaste?, nunca hemos sido grandes amigos, y por lo que puedo entender lo que menos deseas es tener algo que ver con konoha -

Por qué no pude tolerar lo que sasuke te hiso, por eso te ayude, cuando estuve a punto de marcharme, al escuchar tu voz…. No sé qué pudo ser, me sentí diferente, más tranquilo como si lleváramos una gran relación de amistad - dijo naruto haciendo que ino se sonrojara un poco, pero no por pena sino por lo dulce que naruto había sonado

A decir verdad yo sentí lo mismo cuando tocaste mi mejilla….. casi lo olvidaba hacia donde te dirigías antes de esto - pregunto ino un poco preocupada por el tiempo de naruto

Oh me dirigia con Yunei y Teiko, nos habíamos quedado de ver -

…. disculpa si te retrase - dijo ino bajando la mirada

No te preocupes, me alegro que estuviera por aquí, sino quien sabe lo que ese inútil del uchiha te hubiera hecho - dijo naruto levantándose, para luego extender su mano a ino y ayudarla

Si creo que fue bueno que estuvieras por aquí - ino se levantó y quedo frente al rubio, quizás nunca lo había visto con detenimiento o quizás era el pasar de los años, pero naruto se veía realmente apuesto.

Hasta luego - dijo naruto despidiéndose con un ademan de mano, para dirigirse al lugar donde vería a yunei y teiko, dejando a ino con una sonrisa que el no pudo percibir.

Vaya al fin llegas - dijo teiko, al ver que naruto por fin llegaba

Lo siento, algo sucedió en el camino - respondió naruto

Bien que tal si compensamos - yunei como de costumbre estaba muy animada, - De acuerdo - y al instante los tres comenzaron un enfrentamiento

 **"** _ **EN LAS CALLES DE**_ _ **KUMO**_ _ **"**_

Ino se encontraba buscando a sus amigos ya que por ir tras el uchiha los perdió de vista antes de que le dijeran en que hotel se quedarían, - rayos donde estarán - se preguntaba ino una y otra vez, era una tarea difícil, no conocía en lo más mínimo esa aldea, así que podrían estar en cualquier lugar.

Busco durante casi una hora hasta que logro ver a shikamaru, sai y Sakura, mientras sacaban cargando a un chouji inconsciente de un restaurante, probablemente por una sobredosis de comida.

Hay por qué tenemos que hacer esto - se quejaba sakura

Porque es nuestro compañero y queramos o no lo debemos llevar con nosotros de regreso a konoha - menciono sai

Que problemático - fue lo único que dijo shikamaru, hasta que escuchó la voz de ino - hey chicos - grito ino para llamar su atención

Hay viene ino-cerda - dijo Sakura un poco molesta al recordar que se fue persiguiendo a sasuke

Genial al fin los encuentro - dijo ino llegando donde sus compañeros

Si genial ahora ayúdanos a llevar a chouji al hotel - menciono Sakura molesta

Por cierto que sucedió con sasuke - pregunto sai

Bueno un poco después de perseguirlo sucedieron unas cuantas cosas y bueno… hasta donde recuerdo se encuentra tirado en un campo de entrenamiento en esa dirección - dijo ino señalando el lugar para luego ayudar a cargar a chouji

¿Qué? ¿sasuke –kun? tengo que ir por el - dijo Sakura preocupada mientras soltaba a chouji y se iba corriendo

Bien hay que apurarnos esto es cansado - dijo shikamaru en su tono de pereza, y así los tres llevaron a chouji hasta un hotel que estaba cerca de la torre del raikage.

 **"** _ **EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO"**_

Sakura estaba corriendo por el campo de entrenamiento, buscando muy preocupada a sasuke, luego de un rato lo vio recargado en un árbol, mientras este se colocaba unas vendas en el estomago.

Sasuke-kun estas bien? - pregunto Sakura muy agitada

Si estoy bien, ahora vete de aquí - dijo sasuke en tono frio

Que te sucedió - pregunto Sakura sentándose al lado del uchiha

El dobe de naruto me ataco - dijo sasuke apretando sus puños al recordar que fue vencido por naruto, sin ningún esfuerzo

¿De nuevo ese baka?, como es posible - dijo Sakura golpeando un árbol el cual quedo destruido, a lo cual sasuke no le tomo importancia y comenzó a caminar con dificultad, al ver esto sacuda lo ayudo y ambos regresaron al hotel.

 **"** _ **KAGE SEN"(Lugar de entrenamiento secreto de naruto)**_

Yunei y Teiko se encontraban recostados en el pasto muy cansados mientras que naruto solo estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol mirando hacia la nada.

Hey naruto-sama ahora que hacemos - pregunto Yunei estirándose

No lo se yunei-chan mejor dejamos el entrenamiento hasta aquí, y sabes que no me gusta que me llames sama, me hace sentir viejo - respondió naruto poniéndose de pie, para posteriormente bajar de la rama, sinceramente no estaba concentrado en el entrenamiento

Lo siento naruto-kun - dijo la chica bajando la mirada, naruto estuvo a punto de decirle que no se preocupara cuando de pronto a lo lejos pudo observar un rayo de luz negra - _**debo estar alucinando**_ \- pensó el rubio

Vamos descansar y en 4 horas nos vemos en el centro de la aldea para comer algo - dijo naruto animado

Hai \- respondieron yunei y teiko para luego cada quien dirigirse a su hogar, para bañarse, descansar y relajarse un poco.

 **"** _ **4 HORAS DESPUES"**_

Naruto se encontraba en el centro de la aldea, estaba vestido con su ahora característica chaqueta negra con flamas naranjas, y un pantalón negro parecido al que usa kakashi, - donde esta Yunei-chan - pregunto naruto acercándose a su compañero quien al parecer habia sido el primero en llegar, ya que casi siempre ambos estaban juntos

No lo se supongo que no ha de haber sabido que ponerse - dijo Teiko en broma para luego sentir un golpe en la cabeza el cual se lo había dado Yunei

Si que gracioso - dijo Yunei algo molesta por el comentario, ella llevaba puesto una blusa blanca con una chamarra de color vino y unos short negros, llevaba la banda de kumo en el brazo izquierdo

Tranquilos y ¿que haremos? - pregunto naruto

Que tal si cenamos algo tengo hambre - menciono Teiko

Si es verdad a mi tambien me dio hambre - continuo Yunei

Esta decidido vamos a comer - dijo naruto mientras caminaba con sus amigos a un restaurante de ramen cercano

 **"** _ **HOTEL DE KUMO"**_

Hay tengo hambre - menciono chouji al que todos se quedaron viendo con cara rara

Como es posible que tengas hambre, apenas han pasado unas horas de que te sacamos de aquel restaurante donde casi mueres por comer tanto - pregunto Sakura mientras se le marcaba una venita en la frente

Es verdad yo también tengo hambre no he comido en todo el día - dijo ino

Si por estar escapando de esta loca yo tampoco pude comer - dijo sasuke en tono arrogante, a lo que sakura solo comenzó a defender a sasuke pero prefirió ignorar todo.

 _ **chya la detesta significa que tenemos oportunidad**_ \- dijo el inner de Sakura

Que problemático, entonces vayamos por algo de comer - dijo shikamaru, a lo que todos asintieron, luego de unos momentos se dirigieron al mismo restaurant donde se encontraban naruto y sus amigos, al entrar el grupo de konoha noto al de naruto pero no les tomaron atención, y viceversa, por lo menos hasta que ino entro ya que fue la última,

Hola naruto-kun - saludo ino a naruto al entrar, lo que tomo de extraño a todos, mientras que sasuke solo se bufo de esto.

Hola ino-chan - naruto devolvió el saludo, para luego cada quien prestarle atención a sus respectivos amigos.

 **"** _ **MESA DE KONOHA"**_

Muy bien que fue eso - pregunto Sakura con una clara molestia.

A que te refieres - pregunto ino haciendo como si no supiera de qué hablaba

Esta mañana en cuanto nos vio, naurto nos trató como basura y ahora ambos se saludan muy amigablemente que sucedió - pregunto shikamaru, mientras que en la mesa de naruto sucedía algo parecido, pero antes de que ino contestara hubo una gran explosión en la puerta principal de Kumo, lo cual sacudió el restaurant entero, tirando a varios de los comensales de sus mesas.

 **"** _ **MESA DE NARUTO"**_

Que fue eso - pregunto Yunei

No lo sé vamos a ver - respondió naruto e instantáneamente los 3 salieron del lugar rumbo a la puertas, acto seguido el equipo de konoha hizo lo mismo.

Ambos equipo habían llegado a la puerta principal de kumo, donde se encontraba un enorme agujero y del otro lado pudieron ver a un grupo de casi 100 ninjas provenientes de **iwa** , con unos cuantos anbus de kumo muertos frente a ellos.

Que rayos quieren en esta aldea - pregunto naruto enfurecido

El tsuchikage nos envió con un mensaje, nuestra aldea arrasara con ustedes en una semana, será mejor que se rindan, considérenlo…. una amenaza amistosa - contesto el Ninja de iwa que estaba al frente.

 **Doton: Doryūdan (Elemento Tierra: Misil del Dragón de Tierra** **)** -

Un par de ninjas crearon dos cabezas de dragón hechas a partir de lodo las cuales lanzaron proyectiles de tierra a gran velocidad, los proyectiles impactaron frente a los ninjas de Kumo y Konoha como una advertencia de que retrocedieran.

 **Katon: Ryūseiu(Elemento fuego, lluvia de meteoritos) -**

Tras la nube de polvo que levantaron los proyectiles de tierra, una llamarada fue lanzada al cielo la cual de un segundo a otro desapareció.

Fallaste niña tonta - dijo el ninja de iwa al ver que yunei había lanzado la llamarada y a su parecer había fallado, los de konoha estaban por entrar en acción cuando de pronto naruto hiso una señal de que se detuvieran y ante esto, del cielo comenzaron a llover meteoros de fuego impactando en los ninjas de iwa.

Esta batalla es nuestra - Naruto habia tomado un porte serio, la batalla había comenzado….

 _CONTINUARA…_

 _Hasta aquí este episodio espero les haya gustado, me gustaría que dejaran reviews con sus opiniones ya que esto es lo que me ayuda a saber si les está gustando el fic y también a tener ganas de continuarlo._

 **Ôkki Kôsen** : De la boca del ninja sale un gran y potente rayo

La **Aldea Oculta de las Nubes** \- **Kumo** gakure no Sato

 **Katon: Ryūseiu(Elemento fuego, lluvia de meteoritos)**

El usuario realiza unos sellos y lanza una gran llamarada hacia el cielo. Esta se dispersa y parece como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero entonces caen un montón de bolas de fuego hacia el oponente desde diferentes angulos y direciones.

 **Doton: Doryūdan (Elemento Tierra: Misil del Dragón de Tierra)**

Ninjutsu de elemento tierra, en este se transforma el chakra en lodo que toma la forma de un dragón, el cual con su boca abierta comienza a disparar bolas de tierra hacia el enemigo a gran velocidad como si fueran misiles. Es una técnica de larga alcance. La velocidad que alcanzan los "torpedos" de tierra es tanta que puede ocasionar un gran daño en el enemigo.


	4. Triada

Ya llego! CAPITULO NUEVO! Jaja que onda chavos les traigo la actualización, espero les agrade quiero agradecer a

 **CCSakuraforever:** GRACIAS por tus continuos reviews, espero sigas dejándolos, me animas mucho a continuar la historia, de verdad muchísimas gracias.

Espero me dejen reviews eso me impulsa mucho a escribir, bueno sin mas les dejó el capitulo 4

 **CAP.4 Triada**

 **"** _ **ANTERIORMENTE"**_

 **Katon: Ryūseiu(Elemento fuego, lluvia de meteoritos) -**

Tras la nube de polvo que levantaron los proyectiles de tierra, una llamarada fue lanzada al cielo la cual de un segundo a otro desapareció.

Fallaste niña tonta - dijo el ninja de iwa al ver que yunei había lanzado la llamarada y a su parecer había fallado, los de konoha estaban por entrar en acción cuando de pronto naruto hiso una señal de que se detuvieran y ante esto, del cielo comenzaron a llover meteoros de fuego impactando en los ninjas de iwa.

Esta batalla es nuestra - Naruto había tomado un porte serio, la batalla había comenzado….

 **"** _ **AHORA"**_

 **Raiton: Kendenki (Espada Eléctrica)** **-** teiko creo una espada eléctrica con la cual se lanzó al ataque, con cortes rápidos y precisos comenzaba a terminar con algunos ninjas.

 **Katon: Kanningu Daichi** \- yunei coloco las palmas de sus manos en el piso haciendo circular chakra por el piso, entonces varias llamas empezaron a salir del suelo quemando a muchos de los ninjas invasores.

 **Doton: Doryo Dango (Bola de Roca Gigante)** \- un par de ninjas enemigos, levantaron del suelo unas bolas de tierra y roca gigantes las cuales lanzaron al grupo de konoha,

 **Kage Nui no Jutsu (Jutsu de Costura de Sombra)** \- shikamaru materializo sus sombras para destruir las rocas lanzadas pero antes de que estas pudieran si quiera alejarse 2 metros de shikamaru,

 **Raiton: Rai Shuriken (Shuriken Eléctrico)** \- una serie de shurikens cargados de electricidad cayeron frente a shikamaru deteniendo su ataque - **Raiton:** **Rairyudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón Eléctrico)** \- entonces un dragón eléctrico fue lanzado con gran potencia destruyendo las rocas que iban en dirección a los de konoha y arrasando con los shinobis que los habían creado.

Te dije que no se entrometieran Nara - dijo naruto, después de haber lanzado al dragón, - no te lo advertiré de nuevo - los ninjas de konoha estaban mudos por la actitud de naruto.

 **Katon: Gouenkyuu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran bola Ardiente del Amanecer)** \- Yunei creo una bola de fuego de un tamaño descomunal, la cual no solo arraso con varios ninjas, sino que termino derritiendo el suelo mismo, incrustándose en él, acabando con la vida de los ninja que yacían en ese lugar.

 **Ken Inazuma (relampagos de espada)** \- Teiko clavo su espada eléctrica en el suelo, de la cual salió disparado un rayo hacia las nubes, las cuales pronto tomaron un color gris, y comenzaron a soltar cientos de rayos los cuales caían por el campo de batalla, acabando con los ninjas enemigos.

Yunei!, Teiko! Acabemos con esto - naruto dio la indicación y asi los 3 ninjas se colocaron en línea, Teiko a la izquierda, yunei en medio y naruto a la derecha.

 **Raiton:** **Rairyudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón Eléctrico)** -

 **Katon: Hiryū (Elemento fuego: Dragón de Fuego)** -

 **Raiton:** **Rairyudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón Eléctrico)** -

Los 3 Shinobis soltaron sus técnicas dragón en diferentes direcciones, arrasando literalmente con todo a su paso, lo que culmino con los ninjas de Iwa restantes.

Los Ninja de konoha solo observaron estupefactos como el grupo de naruto acabo sin esfuerzo con todos los ninjas de iwa, a excepción de uno el cual trato de escapar pero - **Katon no Muchi** **-** dijo yunei atando al Ninja con un látigo de fuego que salió de su mano

Quieres que me encargue de él naruto-sama - pregunto teiko, deshaciendo su espada de rayo.

No perdonare ningún ataque a esta villa - contesto naruto, al momento que - **Raiton: ningyō nokogiri** **-** Teiko concentro chakra en sus muñecas, y tras el comentario de naruto rebano al Ninja invasor.

Los de konoha no creían lo que había pasado, vieron a naruto y sus nuevos amigos exterminar a todo un "ejército" de Ninjas invasores en cuestión de minutos - Increíble - dijo shikamaru, observando incrédulo el campo de batalla

 _Ese dobe no tenía tal poder, al menos no sin el poder del kyubi_ \- pensó sasuke con una mirada que denotaba asombro por mucho que el lo intentara ocultar.

Wau eso fue increíble - ino estaba maravillada por las habilidades de naruto, inclusive por unos segundos olvido por completo que había sido un intento de invasión a la villa.

Yunei ve con el raikage, y avísale de lo ocurrido por favor - dijo naruto - si naruto-sama -dijo la chica pelirroja para desaparecer en una nube de humo

Naruto-baka de donde sacaste tanto poder - pregunto Sakura, siendo la primera en romper el momento de asombro.

Eso no te incumbe haruno - contesto naruto con un claro tono de repudio hacia la peli rosa, para darse media vuelta junto a su compañero, peo antes de comenzar a caminar miro de re ojo a Ino Yamanaka, por alguna razón ella se estaba apoderando de sus pensamientos desde aquel dia.

A los pocos instantes Naruto y Teiko desaparecieron, mientras que shikamaru y los demás no daban crédito a lo sucedido, pero después de pasar su momento de "shock" decidieron irse de nueva cuenta al hotel mientras no sacaban de su cabeza el enfrentamiento que habían presenciado.

 **"** _ **AL DIA SIGUIENTE"**_

El gran agujero en la entrada de kumo, ya había sido tapizado, la aldea estaba consiente sobre el ataque por lo cual las guardias habían sido dobladas, y los shinobis estaban en constante alerta.

Mientras el equipo de konoha se encontraba en la torre del raikage, esperando la respuesta sobre la alianza entre konoha y kumo - Bien antes de darles mi respuesta, quiero saber algo, según mis informes en el ataque de ayer ustedes estaban presentes sin embargo no hicieron nada solo se quedaron parados observando, quisiera saber la razón - pregunto el raikage en un tono molesto que intimidaba sin lugar a dudas.

Todos se quedaron mudos, con un ambiente tenso, no habían pasado ni 2 segundos y parecía que hubiesen estado horas en esa situación, quizás era el duro tono del raikage, o quizás era el miedo que les infundaba dar una respuesta equivocada, sakura fue la primera en tratar de hablar - Bueno la razón de eso fue …. -

Uno de sus ninjas, Naruto, nos dijo que nos quedaras al margen de la situación - dijo shikamaru después de analizar la situación, creyendo que esa sería la respuesta más sensata según su razonamiento, con esa respuesta el raikage levanto una ceja y le dio la espalda al equipo de Konoha.

Al parecer Kumo no se aliaria con Konoha - Muy bien, acepto la alianza, si son capaces de seguir ordenes de esa forma me conviene tenerlos en mis filas. Pero que quede claro que a la primera falla, ¡Se termina! - dijo el raikage firmando el pergamino.

Los corazones de todos comenzaban a latir de una forma mas normal, -Entendido \- dijo sasuke en tono de indiferencia recibiendo el pergamino, quien era el único que todo el tiempo permaneció inmutado, y así los 6 se pusieron en camino a konoha, no sin antes Ino dar una mirada nostálgica antes de salir, cierto rubio estaba en su cabeza, y no entendía el motivo.

 **"** _ **MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE NARUTO EN KUMO"**_

Naruto estaba recostado tranquilamente en su cama, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió - **Vaya chico creí que no querías, tener nada que ver con Konoha nuevamente** **-** pregunto el Kyubi dentro de su cabeza

Hablas de ino cierto - pregunto naruto sabiendo a donde se dirigía el zorro, - **Asi es** **, puedo ver tus pensamientos, has estado pensando mucho en ella** **-** respondió el Kyubi

No puedo evitarlo, algo en ella me da tranquilidad - respondió naruto acomodándose boca abajo en su cama

 **Ten cuidado el amor es un arma de dos filos -** Dijo el kyubi

No es amor, no me estés molestando, ni siquiera la conozco - Respondió naruto tapándose sus oídos con fastidio, como si eso fuera a callar al kyubi

 **"** _ **ALDEA OCULTA DE LAS ROCAS"**_

Un grupo de ninjas entraron a la oficina del Tsuchikage, - Tsuchikage-sama el grupo que enviamos a kumo fue derrotado - dijo un Ninja

Lo supuse, solo quería comprobar sus fuerzas, llama a la aldea oculta de la lluvia, y la aldea oculta de la niebla - dijo el Tsuchikage

 **"** _ **KONOHA"**_

Ya han pasado 3 días de haber salido del país del rayo, los grupos de konoha por fin habían llegado a su hogar, al instante que entraron a la aldea se dirigieron a la torre de la hokage para darle el informe, claro exceptuando que habían visto a naruto - Bien eso es todo pueden retirarse - dijo tsunade

Espere tsunade-sama, vimos a naruto en kumo - dijo shikamaru haciendo que los que se iban se regresaran, para escuchar lo que la hokage tenía que decir

¿Enserio? y ¿está bien? ¿Por qué demonios no lo trajeron con ustedes?- pregunto tsunade muy emocionada

Al parecer no quiere volver a la aldea, y se ha vuelto muy fuerte, el y sus compañeros repelieron un ataque de Iwa sin ayuda - dijo ino

Si claro, has todo un héroe al idiota de tu novio - dijo Sakura, lo que hizo que ino se sonrojara un poco pero a la vez se molestara

Él no es mi novio frentuda - dijo ino molesta

Como no, en un momento nos trata como si no fuéramos nada, y al siguiente se saludan muy amablemente - dijo chouji comiendo sus clásicas papas

De acuerdo no quiero que discutan aquí pueden retirarse, ino tu quédate aquí un momento - dijo tsunade

Que sucede tsunade-sama - pregunto ino, después de que todos se habían retirado del lugar.

Al parecer tú fuiste la única capaz de acercarte a naruto, ¿Qué sucedió con él? -pregunto tsunade, mirando hacia la ventana, la idea de que naruto se hubiera marchado la llenaba de tristeza y pese al pasar de los años no le dejaba de doler

Ni siquiera se despidió - susurro Tsunade muy triste, ino alcanzo a escuchar este susurro, por lo que puso una mano en el hombro de la hokage y prosiguió en contarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando termino su relato, Tsunade rompió su escritorio de un golpe por el enojo de saber lo que sasuke le hiso a naruto hace 5 años, por las decisiones del consejo a sus espaldas, y por no haber tenido la oportunidad de regresar a naruto a la aldea.

Tranquila tsunade-sama - dijo ino preocupada,

¿Por qué fuiste la única que pudo acercarse a naruto? - pregunto tsunade

Bueno.. eso es un asunto que prefiero no contar - respondio ino, un poco apenada recordando el incidente con sasuke.

Que nadie hable, ni siquiera mencione que encontraron a naruto - ordeno tsunade

Hai tsunade-sama - dijo ino retirándose del lugar

 **"** _ **KUMO"**_

Habían pasado 3 días desde la partida de los de konoha, naruto continuaba con todo normalmente o almenos eso parecía, ya que no podía tener su mente tranquila desde lo sucedido con ino y eso lo había afectado un poco en los entrenamientos, al parecer la rubia se cruzaba mucho en su mente. Ahora el portador del Kyubi se encontraba en la torre del Raikage.

Que sucede raikage-sama - pregunto naruto entrando a la oficina

Uno de nuestros espías nos confirmó que las aldeas de Iwa,Kiri y Ame, planean un ataque a konoha - dijo el raikage, mientras le daba la espalda a naruto.

Raikage-sama no quiero sonar irrespetuoso, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo usted sabe que… -

Silencio! No lo hago por tu pasado con esa aldea, ni mucho menos por la supuesta alianza que recién firme, si nuestro espía tiene razón, después de Konoha seguirá Suna y después Kumo, necesito que vayan a Konoha y apoyen la defensa, tu y tu equipo son los mejores, necesito información sobre sus soldados, los generales, toda información que me pueda ser útil - dijo el raikage en un tono autoritario

Cuando partimos - pregunto naruto inclinándose en señal de respeto frente al raikage, instantáneamente Teiko y Yunei aparecieron de la nada y se colocaron en la misma posición que naruto.

En una hora -

Paso el lapso de tiempo y el Equipo de Naruto ya estaba en las puertas de Kumo, - vámonos \- fue lo único que dijo naruto, a lo que sus compañeros solamente sonrieron, y partieron en dirección a la aldea oculta entre las hojas

" _ **KONOHA 2 DIAS DESPUES"**_

El raikage envió un ave mensajera a Konoha para avisar del posible ataque a su villa y de los refuerzos que el mandaría para apoyar a la aldea de la hoja, omitiendo el hecho de que se trataba de naruto, únicamente menciono que les mandaría refuerzos.

La Hokage no dudo en informar al consejo y a la villa entera de esta situación, por lo que se tuvo un especial cuidado en las guardias y los habitantes que no eran shinobis fueron evacuados de la aldea. Todos los ninjas de konoha estaban muy preocupados en especial el grupo de los "9 novatos" (Exceptuando a Naruto y Hinata), estos se encontraban reunidos en el lugar favorito de Naruto junto al equipo de gay, en la cima de las cabezas de los hokages.

Tenemos que hacer todo para proteger nuestra aldea - dijo neji

Qué clase de ninjas creen que manden para apoyarnos? - pregunto rock lee intrigando a todos

No lo sé pero más vale que sean buenos - dijo sasuke quien era el que menos deseaba estar en ese lugar

Es verdad pero yo creo que con sasuke-kun será suficiente - dijo Sakura agarrando el brazo del azabache

No lo creo, son 3 aldeas contra la nuestra y algunos ninjas de Kumo, esta guerra esta pérdida - dijo kiba, a quien todos voltearon a ver por su actitud pesimista

Lamento interrumpirlos, pero la hokage necesita su presencia en la puerta principal, los ejércitos se acercan - un anbu apareció de repente, para algunos fue una satisfacción verlo, y para otros simplemente les fue indiferente

Kakashi-sensei \- grito sakura abrasando a su ex-sensei

Ya abra tiempo para el re-encuentro sakura, tenemos que irnos - dijo el ninja que copia, y tras esto salieron rumbo a la puerta principal de Konoha, al llegar vieron a muchos Ninja de konoha esperando el ataque, el cual no tardo mucho ya que las puertas fueron derribadas en unos segundos.

 **"** _ **MIENTRAS EN UN PEQUEÑO BOSQUE CERCA DE KONOHA"**_

El equipo de naruto estaba en la copa de los árboles, tan solo observando lo que ocurria

Valla al parecer ya comenzó - dijo naruto mientras miraba la aldea de konoha

Tardo poco más de lo que esperaba, ¿deberíamos hacer algo? el raikage se molestara si los dejamos morir - menciono teiko

Esperaremos otros 10 minutos, algo parece extraño - dijo naruto mientras observaba a detalle

De acuerdo - respondieron yunei y teiko no muy convencidos

CONTINUARA …..

Bueno chicos hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y me gustaría de verdad que dejaran reviews eso es lo que me impulsa a actualizar

Nos vemos en la proxima


	5. Presas

CCSakuraforever: Nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios, espero me sigan dejando reviews, estoy por comenzar un nuevo fic, el cual estará aún más cargado de sorpresas y hechos inspirados.

 **CAP.5 Presas**

 **"** _ **ANTERIORMENTE"**_

Valla al parecer ya comenzó - dijo naruto mientras miraba la aldea de konoha

Tardo poco más de lo que esperaba, ¿deberíamos hacer algo? el raikage se molestara si los dejamos morir - menciono teiko

Esperaremos otros 10 minutos, algo parece extraño - dijo naruto mientras observaba a detalle

De acuerdo - respondieron yunei y teiko no muy convencidos

 **"** _ **KONOHA"**_

Las puertas de Konoha fueron derribadas, los ninjas de iwa y de kiri comenzaron a entrar, la aldea oculta entre las hojas tomo acción y sus ninjas entraron en defensa - **Juujin Bunshin (Clon bestia)** \- akamaru tomo forma humana **-** **Jinju Konbi Henge: Soutorou (Transformación Combinada: Bestia de Dos Cabezas)** **-** e inmediatamente él y kiba formaron a un lobo gigantesco de 2 cabezas, el cual comenzó a atacar.

 **Sogu Tensasai** **(Cadena Celestial de Destrucción)** \- Ten Ten, lanzo un pergamino por los cielos, el cual se desenvolvió formando un arco por encima de los ninjas invasores y de este salieron cientos de armas diferentes, Kunais, Lanzas, espadas, katanas, shurikens, etc,

 **Nikudan Sensha (** **Bola de Tanque Humana)** \- Chouji comenzó a arroyar a sus enemigos transformándose en un bola giratoria gigante, - **Kage Zashi no Jutsu (** **Jutsu: Puñalada de Sombra)** \- shikamaru provoco que su sombra tomara la forma de agujas, y comenzaran a apuñalar a los ninjas desde el suelo - **Chōjū Giga (** **Imitación de Imagen Super Bestias)** \- por su lado Sai, dibujo diversas criaturas, desde leones, aves y murciélagos, para que embistieran a los agresores.

 **Chōshinka (Fuego de Agujas Mariposa)** \- ino atrapo a varios de sus enemigos en un genjutsu, donde creían estar rodeados de mariposas de color rosa, cuando estos caían en la ilusión, ino les colocaba sellos explosivos en sus frentes, con lo cual terminaba la ilusión.

 **Hijutsu: Mushitatsumaki (** **Jutsu Secreto: Tornado de Insectos)** \- Shino comenzó a juntar un gran número de insectos, los cuales rodeaban a los ninjas de Iwa y Ame, para posteriormente comenzar a crear un tornado en el cual los encerraban.

La batalla parecía difícil, después de todo era un invasión, los ninjas de Konoha luchaban con todo su potencial, sin embargo no era suficiente, los invasores continuaban llegando por montones, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gai,y Neji, estaban al frente de toda la batalla.

Pasaron escasos 10 minutos, y la energía de los shinobis de Konoha se agotaba con una rapidez impresionante, algunos jounin caían por el cansancio de la batalla y no por que hubiesen sido heridos. Otros tantos eran alcanzados por ataques debido al cansancio que les evitaba reaccionar a tiempo.

Ino no era la excepción, estaba exhausta, - son demasiados - dijomientras sus piernas le temblaban, - los refuerzos no han llegado, necesitamos ayuda - dijo ten ten

Más vale que lleguen pronto, no resistiremos mucho - dijo shikamaru inmovilizando a algunos de los ninjas

Chouji ! - grito ino al ver que su compañero, el cual ya estaba de tamaño gigante, y caía al suelo debido a la fatiga, y varios ninjas corrían a atacarlo.- Ino cuidado - Kurenai le advirtió a la yamanaka, ya que un tierra y lodo iba en dirección hacia ella, al cual no reacciono debido a la distracción de su compañero y a la poca energía que tenía para esos momentos.

El ataque por poco la derriba, de no ser porque alguien la quito del camino -Gra..gracias - dijo ino con los ojos cerrados por el miedo, mientras notaba que alguien la cargaba entre sus brazos - De nada - respondió una voz conocida para ella

Na..naruto \- dijo ino abriendo los ojos y a la ves desconcertada, - esto es un genjutsu, el verdadero enemigo solo busca cansarlos, están drenando sus energías - dijo el rubio bajando a ino de sus brazos - como es posible - pregunto la ojiazul

Yunei y Teiko llegaron a donde estaba naruto - **Ten no kagami (Espejo celestial)** \- ambos ninjas se hincaron y comenzaron a realizar sellos a una mano, los mismos sellos con una gran precisión, Yunei con la mano izquierda y Teiko con la mano derecha, la mano restante de ambos estaba tocando el suelo de donde comenzaron a surgir pequeños símbolos mientras realizaban los sellos, en todo el campo de batalla comenzaban a caer plumas de color blanco brillante, los ninjas de iwa y Ame se detuvieron como si estuvieran congelados, los ninjas de konoha estaban confundidos por la lluvia de plumas, y poco a poco la vista de todos se fue nublando, cuando recuperaron la vista estaban de regreso en el mundo real, la puerta de la aldea estaba deshecha.

Puedo haber sido un genjutsu pero el cansancio era real, la falta de energía se hacía notar en los shinobis, ya que algunos terminaron inconscientes.

Fue una ilusión - pregunto kakashi incrédulo, ni él ni sasuke habían podido ver atraves del genjutsu, - así es Hatake, ahí está el verdadero enemigo - naruto señalo fuera de la aldea, donde se encontraba un grupo de aproximadamente 100 ninjas, de los cuales, 50 eran responsables del genjutsu en el cual habían caído los shinobis.

 **Bunkari Tsuchi no Jutsu (Técnica de la Metralla de Piedras)** \- ninjas de Iwa, quebraron los suelos provocando que muchas rocas se elevaran en el aire, las cuales fueron dirigidas como proyectiles hacia los shinobis de la hoja,

 **Katon: Netsu Hi (Elemento Fuego, Ola de Fuego)** \- Yunei creo una inmensa ola de fuego de 15 metros de ancho y 10 de alto, la cual se abalanzo con furia hacia los de Iwa y Kiri neutralizando las rocas que fueron lanzadas. La ola aun continúo avanzando después de arrasar con las rocas y algunos ninjas.

 **Suiton: Shōha Bakusui (Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas)** \- los ninjas de ame trataron de contrarrestar la ola, lanzando grandes cantidades de agua hacia ella, pero esto solo fue aprovechado por naruto, - **Raiton:** **Rairyudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón Eléctrico)** \- el cual creo un dragón eléctrico que uso el agua como conductor para acabar con los ninjas de ame, que trataron de repeler el ataque, - _increíble -_ pensaron jiraiya y kakashi casi al mismo tiempo, el asombro por la aparición de naruto, sumado al cansancio producto del genjutsu, formaba una gran carga que no permitía a los de konoha reaccionar de manera natural.

 **Raiton: Daburu kaminari (** **Elemento Rayo: Técnica del Doble Relámpago)** **-** Teiko soltó un par de rayos al cielo, lo que formo nubes de tormenta, estas comenzaron a sobrecargar de energía magnética todo en el campo de batalla, - Oye dame una mano **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Clon de sombra shuriken)** \- le dijo naruto a tenten, mientras este comenzaba a lanzar clones de shurikens a los enemigos, las cuales al tener contacto con ellos provocaba que grandes relámpagos cayeran hacia ellos.

Ya entiendo - dijo ten ten después de ver lo que naruto había hecho, - _solo me quedan estos_ \- pensó para si misma la chica de los chongos, - **Sōshōryū(** **Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)** \- saco 2 pequeños pergaminos con los cuales se elevó y comenzó sacar armas ellos, las que lanzo hacia los invasores, ahora agradecía haber guardado esos viejos pergaminos, ya que su reserva de armas la había gastado en la batalla.

 **Katon karyuu endan** \- sasuke lanzó una gran llama de su boca para interceptar a algunos ninjas de iwa, - no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados -

 **Chidori** **-** Teiko utilizo una técnica muy particular para Sasuke, con la cual acertó el golpe en diversos enemigos

El uchiha quedo asombrado por la técnica y no quiso quedarse atras, - **Chidori Senbon** \- canalizo energía en su mano con lo cual creo agujas (chidoris) que atravesaron a los enemigos restantes, mientras veía con una mirada de desafío al chico pelinegro de Kumo.

Quienes son ustedes - pregunto neji, quien apenas podía caminar acercándose al grupo

Vaya ni siquiera un gracias de tu parte hyuga - dijo naruto en tono arrogante

Es una cortesía responder a lo que se te pregunta Naruto - respondió neji a punto de caer, pero fue sujetado por gai

Somos los refuerzos de Kumo - dijo Yunei, casi en el mismo estado que el hyuga, ya que el jutsu que había utilizado era muy pesado para ella.

Únicamente ustedes 3 - pregunto ten-ten, a lo cual los ninjas de kumo se limitaron a asentir

Como lograste ver a través del genjutsu - pregunto jiraiya, colocado su mano en el hombro de naruto, el cual por un segundo sonrió, para instantes después quitar la mano de jiraiya.

Desde lejos estuvimos observando la situación, comencé a sospechar cuando el ambiente se tornó más pesado inclusive a lo lejos de aquí. - dijo naruto

Es sospechoso que hayan realizado una táctica así, no buscaban apoderarse de la aldea en estos instantes, lo más probable es que deseaban ver sus habilidades - comento teiko

Naruto que bueno que estas bien - dijo tsunade llegando al lugar y abrasando al rubio para soltar algunas lagrimas

Naruto-sama creo ya cumplimos con nuestra tarea, deberíamos irnos - dijo teiko notando la situación

Es verdad - respondió naruto soltándose del agarre de tsunade

No!, naruto espera! - dijo tsunade tomando a naruto del brazo

Que sucede - pregunto sin mucho ánimo, ese era el tipo de situación que deseaba evitar, por eso mismo no le agradaba la idea de ir a Konoha.

Por favor quédate, veré la forma de reintegrarte a la villa - tsunade, no quería que el rubio se fuera, no de nuevo, debía buscar la forma de regresarlo. - Quien te dijo que yo quería regresar a esta asquerosa villa - respondió naruto en tono frio

Déjelo que se valla al fin y al cabo no hace falta en la aldea - menciono Sakura

Cállate Sakura, por favor naruto quédate - dijo tsunade

Podrías explicarnos que fue lo que ocurrió - pregunto shikamaru

Ya se los dijimos, lo más probable es que solo buscaban ver sus límites y sus habilidades, para saber cómo contrarrestarlas -

Solo quédate esta noche - intervino ino, de alguna manera como reflejo le pidió a naruto que se quedara, vaya que sus emociones estaban descontroladas por la presencia del rubio.

Naruto sucumbió rápidamente a la voz de ino, pero trato de mantener la compostura - De acuerdo, pero mañana a primera hora nos vamos -

 _Gracias_ _-_ pensó tsunade

Que ino te acompañe a ti y a tus amigos a un hotel, no te preocupes correrá por mi cuenta - dijo la hokage

Como quiera - respondió el jinchuriki para que él y sus acompañantes se dirigieran al centro de la villa.

Porque ino, tsunade–sama - pregunto rock lee

Tal parece que ella es la única capaz de acercarse a naruto -

Sasuke, y Sakura organicen un grupo con los ninjas que aun estén en condiciones y ayuden a los que estén inconscientes, que los civiles regresen a la aldea, y se reparen las puertas, los demás acompáñenme a mi oficina tenemos solo unas horas para planear como hacer que naruto se quede en konoha - La hokage estaba decidida a que naruto regresara a la aldea, y buscaría la manera de hacerlo.

Lo siento Tsunade, pero debo regresar a mis investigaciones, estoy en un punto crucial, Oye kakashi me vendría bien tu ayuda - dijo Jiraiya haciéndole señas a kakashi de que se fueran

El peliblanco entendió la señal, y se limitó a dar media vuelta e irse con el sannin, - Jiraiya!, estamos hablando de naruto, deja tus perversiones por un momento - grito la sannin de las babosas muy enfurecida.

No te preocupes - fue todo lo que respondió el ninja de los sapos, para irse junto al ninja que copia, tras esto la hokage no tuvo más opción que irse con los ex-amigos de naruto a su oficina.

" _ **CENTRO DE KONOHA"**_

Yunei, teiko, ino y naruto estaban caminando por las calles de konoha en busca de un hotel, - Naruto-kun \- dijo ino llamando la atención del joven rubio -Que sucede -

Gracias por salvarme de nuevo - dijo ino sonrojada

Oh de nada ino-chan - respondió naruto mientras caminaba un poco más cerca de ino

Jeje si esa chica fuera de kumo diría que ambos terminaran juntos jeje - dijo teiko, haciendo que Yunei soltara una pequeña risa

Es verdad no se verían nada mal - dijo Yunei, para que luego de unos minutos los 4 llegaron a un enorme hotel

 **"** _ **DENTRO"**_

Disculpe podría darnos 3 habitaciones - dijo ino, la encargada le entrego las ultimas 3 llaves que quedaban y al cabo de unos momentos llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones las cuales se encontraban en el 3ºer piso,Yunei y Teiko entraron a sus habitaciones a descansar, mientras que naruto se quedó hablando con ino

Ino-chan puedo hablar contigo - dijo naruto

Claro que sucede - pregunto ino

Pero aquí no, vamos a otro lugar - dijo naruto un poco apenado

Mmmm que tal en el techo del hotel - dijo ino a lo que naruto asintió y así los 2 después de unos segundos subieron al techo del hotel

" _ **KONOHA"**_

Naruto ha cambiado bastante, y parece que ha entrenado mucho, quizás yo puedas acercarme a él - dijo jiraiya, tanto el y kakashi estaban en una zona remota de konoha para evitar ser molestados.

Te preocupa sasuke - reputo kakashi, sabiendo a donde se dirigía el sannin

Asi es, temo pedirte esto pero ….. -

No hay problema, las misiones como anbu ya no son tan interesantes, creo que será bueno regresar a enseñar un tiempo - dijo kakashi en un tono muy relajado, sabía que debería estar al cuidado de los instintos de sasuke

Gracias kakashi -

 _ **CONTINUARA…..**_

Espero me dejen sus reviews realmente son importantes para mi,ojala les haya gustado y esperen pronto mi nueva historia que sustituirá a mi fic "El antihéroe"


	6. Irresistible

Chicos les agradezco a todos su reviews, les traigo el siguiente capitulo.

 **CAP.6 Irresistible**

 **"** _ **ANTERIORMENTE"**_

Te preocupa sasuke - reputo kakashi, sabiendo a donde se dirigía el sannin

Asi es, temo pedirte esto pero ….. -

No hay problema, las misiones como anbu ya no son tan interesantes, creo que será bueno regresar a enseñar un tiempo - dijo kakashi en un tono muy relajado, sabía que debería estar al cuidado de los instintos de sasuke

Gracias kakashi -

 **"** _ **AHORA"**_

Bien que proponen hacer para que naruto se quede - pregunto tsunade una vez que todos llegaron a su oficina.

Yo digo que le debería poner un sensei que le enseñe, sin ofender a kakashi pero naruto siempre se quejaba de que él solo se enfocaba en sasuke - menciono kiba

O quizás comer de por vida gratis en ichiraku ramen - dijo chouji mientras se le hacia agua la boca por la propuesta

Chouji si lo dejáramos comer de por vida gratis en ichiraku ramen, los dejaría en banca rota - dijo tsunade - Que otra cosa - pregunto

Qué tal si le da el grado de Jounin una vez que logre convencer al consejo de que vuelva, ya demostró sus habilidades - dijo ten-ten

Si, para que su llama de la juventud no se extinga - dijo rock lee con sus clásicas llamas en los ojos, - naruto podría ser un gran sensei -

" _ **HOTEL"**_

Mientras la reunión de la hokage ocurría, los rubios se encontraban en el techo del hotel

Y bien de qué quieres hablar - pregunto ino sentándose en la orilla del edificio

Bueno ..… no lo sé, creí que hablando contigo de nuevo, podría averiguar por qué… olvídalo no tiene importancia, regresemos - dijo naruto quedándose en blanco, y al estar a punto de hablar más de la cuenta decidió retractarse y dar la media vuelta, las palabras del rubio no pasaron por alto, y la yamanaka se sorprendió, ya que aunque no sabía que es lo que naruto iba a decir, tenía la vaga esperanza de que fuera lo que le ocurría a ella - naruto espera - se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a donde el rubio.

Estos últimos días… - ino comenzó a hablar pero igual que naruto se retractó por miedo a lo que el otro pudiera pensar.

Calma…. -

Ehh? - la rubia no entendía a que se refería naruto, es cierto que estaba nerviosa pero trataba de no demostrarlo, o ¿acaso era tan obvia?

Desde que cruzamos palabra en Kumo, eh sentido una calma cuando recuerdo tu presencia - continuo naruto esbozando una sonrisa, la cual ino no pudo ver ya que este aún estaba dándole la espalda

Desde entonces me eh distraido mucho, no sé qué fue, quiero saber qué fue lo que sentí en el momento que hablamos aquella ves en Kumo - menciono ino

Quizás si hablamos un poco más lo averigüemos - continuo, y así ambos tomaron asiento en el filo de la construcción, vaya que el momento podía ser tenso, pero las dudas de ambos los encerraba en su propio mundo.

Bien y de qué hablamos, no he estado en konoha los últimos años, no tenemos un tema en especial de qué hablar - dijo naruto

Bueno que tal si me dices como aprendiste esas técnicas que usas, al parecer te has vuelto muy fuerte - dijo ino con una sonrisa, notando lo bien que se le marcaba el cuerpo a naruto bajo su chaqueta.

Digamos que estos años no pasaron en balde, eh tenido muchos maestros, no toda mi vida se ha limitado a Kumo, durante las misiones que eh cumplido eh tenido la fortuna de conocer y enfrentarme a grandes shinobis, algunos que incluso en paz descansen. - Dijo naruto mientras le mostraba a ino los tatuajes que tenía en ambas manos bajo la chaqueta.

Que son …? -

No puedo decírtelo - Naruto interrumpió a ino antes de que esta pudiera formular bien su pregunta

Ya veo, con razón tú y tu equipo son tan fuertes, deben ser los jounnin más fuertes de Kumo -

….. Nos ha costado mucho, han sido largas y largas horas de entrenamiento, pero ah valido la pena, somos el equipo especial de la aldea, nuestra categoría se eleva encima de los anbus -

Vaya….. yo apenas soy una chunin y…. - ino no alcanzo a terminar ya que un rayo sonó asustándola, y por el susto en un acto de reflejo se abraso al pecho de naruto asiendo que este se sonrojara un poco y sonriera

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió se sonrojo a mas no poder, y rápidamente se quitó del pecho del rubio, quien la regreso a su pecho con un abrazo, ella confundida volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos, donde se quedó perdida, mientras que al rubio le había pasado lo mismo.

Las cosas estaban claras para naruto, o almenos eso creía el, mientras por su parte ino, estaba completamente perdida, pero fue sacada de su trance con las palabras del rubio - Bien te toca -

Ehhh - respondió ino confundida

Si te toca contar algo ahora - dijo naruto con una sonrisa, apagando un poco la llama en el corazón de la rubia

Bueno que quieres que te cuente - pregunto ino un poco sonrojada

Mmm veamos ya sé, no he visto a hinata acaso esta de misión - pregunto el rubio

Bueno ella falleció hace 2 años -

Por qué, que le sucedió -

Buen veras, konoha estuvo durante mucho tiempo buscando rastros de orochimaru, no fue nada sencillo, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ten ten, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Gai, Kakashi, Sai, Anko y yo, fuimos asignados a su captura cuando encontramos su rastro, la batalla fue muy dura, Lee casi pierde la vida a manos de Orochimaru, Anko y Hinata sacrificaron sus vidas para acabar con él, Hinata uso un jutsu del clan hyuga que acaba con la vida del usuario y del enemigo, mientras que anko uso el jutsu de Sacrificio de las serpientes gemelas….. Debo decir que sin la ayuda de Sasuke no hubiéramos podido acabar con el, inclusive con el sacrificio de ellas 2 -

Naruto estaba en silencio, le tomó por sorpresa la historia, - Ya veo - ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que empezó a llover

Mejor entremos - dijo ino levantándose rápidamente, pero fue detenida por naruto quien la tomo por el brazo, - que pa….. - el rubio la tomo con fuerza y la beso de sorpresa. Ino tenía los ojos de incrédula, naruto la estaba besando…..

El beso duro cerca de 3 segundos, y cuando ambos se separaron, ino no sabía que hacer, pero naruto si - corre nos vamos a mojar - jalo a la ojiazul para que ambos entraran de regreso al hotel, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave - Y ahora que asemos - pregunto ino recobrando la noción de lo que ocurría

Entremos por la ventana - dijo naruto, les costó un poco de trabajo pero lograron entrar por una de las ventanas que se encontraban abiertas, para su suerte los huéspedes de esa habitación no se encontraban, habían lograron salvarse de la lluvia, aunque algo tarde ya que terminaron muy mojados.

Ay no, tengo que cambiarme o me resfriare - dijo ino preocupada,

No te preocupes - dijo naruto tomando a ino de la mano mientras la dirigía a la habitación de Yunei, donde naruto toco la puerta 3 veces ya que no abrían,

Mmm que pasa naruto-kun - pregunto Yunei tallándose el ojo ya que la acababan de despertar - vaya hasta que me dices naruto-kun y no naruto-sama, creo que me agradas más dormida -

(Bostezo de Yunei), que pasa naruto-sama - pregunto yunei tratando de molestar a su compañero

Yunei-chan me prestarías un poco de ropa para ino-chan - dijo naruto

Si espérame un momento - dijo yunei entrando de nuevo a su habitación para sacar un pergamino pequeño de una mochila y entregándoselo a la rubia.

Muchas gracias - respondió la shinobi de konoha, Yunei solo asintió y cerró la puerta,

Bien ino-chan pasa para que te puedas cambiar - dijo naruto abriendo su habitación, la chica obedeció inmediatamente y paso al baño para cambiarse, mientras que naruto solo puso su chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla para que se secara, y se cambió el pantalón y playera por un nuevo juego que saco de un pergamino que traía en la bolsa.

Luego de unos minutos ino salió con el conjunto que yunei le presto era algo sencillo una blusa morada sin mangas y un short blanco con franjas negras.

Bien así estaré mas seca - dijo ino dando una sonrisa

Si pero no creo que la lluvia pare pronto, deberías quedarte aquí si no para, el problema es que quizás tu padre se preocupe - dijo naruto

No te preocupes por él, esta de misión junto con el padre de shikamaru y el de chouji, regresaran hasta dentro de una semana -

Entonces si quieres puedes quedarte - dijo naruto sentándose en un pequeño sofá que había

Gracias naruto-kun -

" _ **AL DIA SIGUIENTE"**_

El equipo de naruto se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha, era momento de partir, después de hablar con la Hokage, todas sus cuentas y asuntos estaban saldados, o almenos eso parecía,

Bien ino-chan me despido por ahora - dijo naruto dando media vuelta - te veré en 9 días - dijo el rubio cuando noto que la yamanaka lo detenía del brazo

naruto-kun… promete que en cuanto llegues me iras a ver - dijo ino casi en grito

Claro - naruto volteo, tomo la barbilla de ino y le planto un dulce beso en los labios, Yunei y Teiko solo observaban la escena un tanto asombrados, y con bastantes dudas, ¿Naruto regresaría a Konoha en 9 dias?,

Creo que debera contarnos muchas cosas, me pregunto que paso cuando se reunio con la Hokage - dijo Teiko con los brazos cruzados,

Si, esto es muy raro - replico Yunei

Mmm Creo que será interesante, ja, nunca tenemos descanso - dijo Teiko mientras sonreía y miraba a las copas de unos árboles, donde aunque engañara a su vista, el sentía perfectamente la mirada fría del último miembro el clan uchiha

Pocos segundos después el equipo de Naruto tomo rumbo a su aldea mientras que Ino tomo camino a su hogar, necesitaba planear muchas cosas.

 **"** _ **LUEGO DE 1 HORA, EN LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA"**_

Naruto,Yunei y Teiko llevaban un buen tramo alejados de konoha, todo el camino habían ido callados, hasta el momento que Yunei hizo un comentario

Teiko-kun tenias razón naruto-sama si termino con esa chica rubia -

Te lo dije ambos se ven muy bien juntos -

 _CONTINUARA…_

Bueno chicos eso fue todo, no se desesperen, los secretos de naruto se iran revelando poco a poco.


End file.
